Diadema de Amera
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Um diadema perdido, um ódio e o amor de Poseídon, desgraça ou harmonia. Percy Jackson salva o Olimpo outra vez. Fic passada depois do primeiro livro
1. Um Pedido de Desculpas Pouco Apropriado

**O Diadema de Amera**

"**Percy Jackson and the Olympians"**

Prologo & Apresentação das Personagens Novas.

Lilia Poskay (15) – Filha da deusa Afrodite com o mortal Andrew Poskay. Lilia é a mais nova das filhas de Afrodite com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis é dona de um sorriso resplandecente e cheio de vida. Apesar de ser a mais parecida com a mãe no aspecto físico, Lilia é considerada pelas irmãs, pouco normal. Dispensa andar a mudar de namorado em namorado, gosta de lutar e de ginástica, nutre por Annabeth um relação de pouca empatia. Lilia é de ascendência russa por parte do pai e veio para o acampamento meio sangue com apenas quatro anos depois de ter feito explodir a casa onde morava, considerada uma inadaptada por ninguém a entender. Falava apenas russo quando chegou sentindo-se sozinha por muito tempo, já que as irmãs se afastavam dela, viu em Chloris uma amiga e uma "irmã". Lilia é uma excelente estratega de guerra e uma lutadora implacável, consegue hipnotizar qualquer homem e engana qualquer mortal.

Chloris Lassanova (16) – Filha de Zeus com a mortal Vicktoria Lassanova. Chloris veio para o campo meio-sangue com apenas cinco anos após a mãe ter sido morta num acidente de carro do qual ela apenas saiu sem nenhuma lesão, conheceu Lilia no dia em que chegou tornando-se amiga e confidente desta, tal como amiga pratica ginástica mas tem um rivalidade com Annabeth, que chega perto do ódio. Namorada de longa data de Luke, Chloris é considerada mais bela que as ninfas ou até mesmo mais hipnotizante que as filhas de Afrodite, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, Chloris adora lutar, principalmente de derrotar Annabeth, que faz parte da equipa adversária da sua. Irá criar uma relação muito próxima com Percy, vendo nele a única família que lhe resta. Chloris é muito poderosa, tal como Percy, ela consegue controlar electricidade e consegue tornar-se invisível, consegue criar pequenos relâmpagos sem a ajuda do raio-mestre, algo que nem o próprio pai consegue. Evita usar isso já que não os consegue controlar.

**Capítulo I - Um pedido de desculpas pouco apropriado**

- Quietos! EU DISSE QUIETOS! – A voz do centauro Quíron entrava nos ouvidos de Chloris. Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e pode ver Lilia que envergava uma espada e uma protecção de metal por baixo de uma camisola rosa. – A minha voz, podem atacar.

- AGORA! – Ela começou a correr desenfreadamente, mas todos os gritos e sons da batalha ficavam agora mais fracos, como se estivessem a muitas léguas dali, e concentrava-se apenas no oponente que tinha, Arcus, filho de Ares, e em menos de nada ele estava no chão. Fyra, filha de Tétis também já tinha sido derrotada.

- VAMOS CHLORIS! DESPACHA-TE – Ouviu a voz do primo ecoar, Lilia já se tinha adiantado e ela com dos golpes desferiu um dos seus oponentes, que ela nem conseguia ver quem era. Correu com Percy, onde estaria a maldita bandeira! Chegaram perto do riacho. Percy molhou a mão e passou-as no rosto fechando as feridas que tinha.

- Chloris, vamos! – Ele disse-lhe – Estás ferida!

Ele constatou que na cara dela estava um enorme e profundo corte. Ela fechou os olhou quando sentiu a água tocar a pele dela, sentiu um arrepio doloroso naquela zona e segundo depois apenas sentia um calor na pele e uma sensação de alivio.

- Fyra, maldita. Ainda mas paga. – Ela comentou, olhando para a primeira vez para a frente.

- Ali Percy, olha! – Ela apontou para a bandeira, metros a frente, podia ver Lilia debatendo-se com Annabeth.

- Ali está algo que não vai acabar bem. – Ele comentou quando observou as duas raparigas. Lilia parecia estar a ter alguma dificuldade contra Annabeth.

- Vamos ajuda-la. – Chloris disse correndo. Mas assim que chegaram lá ouviram Lilia gritar-lhes.

- Para trás, eu dou conta dela. – Ela disse, mas Annabeth riu e dois golpes desferiram-lhe o rosto fortemente. Lilia parecia não se querer dar por vencida.

- Força Lilia. – Chloris gritou, mas sabia que a amiga estava em grandes dificuldades.

E um barulho forte no fundo do acampamento fez Annabeth desviar o olhar por um segundo. Tarde demais, a espada desta voa alguns metros e Lilia aponta a sua ao pescoço da arqui-inimiga.

Respiram ofegantes, Annabeth tem um ar surpreso e Lilia um triunfante. Vagarosamente ela poisa a espada e respira olhando para ela, segue até a bandeira e ergue-a, fazendo os colegas gritarem de alegria perante o olhar desapontado dos adversários que envergavam o elmo vermelho.

- E MAIS UMA VITÓRIA PARA A EQUIPA AZUL. – Quíron gritava – Os meus parabéns Lilia e Annabeth, uma fantástica batalha.

Retornaram todos a base do acampamento para banhos e algum descanso, Quíron já tinha ido.

Annabeth retornava ao lado de Percy enquanto Lilia ia apoiada em Chloris e Myra, uma das ninfas.

- Oh meu deus! – Lilia exclama quando olha para a tenda que ainda estava no centro do acampamento.

Quíron conversava com Luke. Sim o mesmo Luke que tinha roubado o raio-mestre de Zeus.

- O que é que ele está aqui a fazer? – Percy e Annabeth aproximavam-se. – O que é que ele está a fazer aqui?

Olharam para lá e Quíron tocava o ombro de Luke que continuava a fintar o chão longamente.

- Percy. PERCY! – Grover corre até ele. – Quíron chamou-te. Quer que vás ter com ele até agora.

- Mas está ele… - Percy tentou.

- Agora.

Chloris ficou atenta, viu o primo entrar na tenda, viu conversar com Luke, viu abraçar Luke e viu-os sorrir.

- TODOS! VAMOS LÁ! TODOS AQUI.

A voz de Quíron ecoou pelo campo, e todos se reuniram olhando para Luke com uma certa curiosidade.

- ATENÇÃO A TODOS! – Ele disse numa voz autoritária – O Luke vai voltar.

Naquele momento todos começaram a sussurrar.

- SILÊNCIO. – Quíron gritou – Eu só quero dizer-vos que o Luke vai voltar e vai assumir o posto de monitor chefe da colónia. Lilia se não te importares, depois.

- Claro Quíron – Lilia tinha ficado a coordenar as duas equipas enquanto Luke tinha estado fora.

Os olhos de Luke e de Chloris encontraram-se pela primeira vez naquele três meses. Ela estava magoada com ele, não pelo que ele tinha feito mas pelas razões que o fez e da maneira que o fez.

- Muito bem, podem dispersar. – Chloris saiu dali o mais depressa possível, não queria de forma nenhuma ter de falar com ele naquele momento, não sabia o que sentia nem o que queria sentir.

Correu para a pequena praia para além da cabana de Percy, não parou até saltar o rochedos e cair de joelhos na areia. Ficou ali tempo demais, viu o sol pôr-se e a noite cair, quase já não havia luz, mas ela insistia em ficar ali.

- Começo a pensar se realmente querias esconder-te. – Aquela voz, aquela típica voz de confiança, ela conhecia aquela voz até no fim do mundo.

- Saí daqui Luke, saí daqui. – O tom de voz dela rondava o ódio, claro que ele sabia que aquilo que ela não o odiava mas naquele momento. – Será que não ouviste a primeira, saí daqui! SAÍ AGORA! Vai atrás da fama e da glória, mas deixa-me em paz.

Ele baixou o olhar, talvez ele a odiasse mesmo. Talvez fosse mesmo verdade, ela odiava-o.

- Vamos falar Chloris. Por favor. – Ele tocou-lhe no braço no momento em que um relâmpago rasga o céu.

- Eu não quero te fora daqui agora, entendeste! – Ela parecia furiosa – E não quero ouvir as tuas desculpas nem agora nem nunca.

Ele pensou em sair, em deixa-la mas resistiu, enfrentaria a fúria de Zeus se fosse preciso.

- Já te avisei Luke, saí da minha frente. – Ela apontou a espada que tinha ao seu lado, mas ele manteve-se firme e parecia não ter medo do que ela pudesse fazer.

- Eu amo-te, mas queres ir em frente – Ele apontou para a espada – Eu mereço, força!

Ela não respondeu, nem queria, ela tentou, pelo menos feri-lo, assusta-lo, mas não tinha força para isso, nem coragem.

- Deixa-me, por favor – Ela baixou a espada – Peço-te.

- Não, lamento – Ele tirou a espada das mãos dela com calma, como se não houvesse medo – Desculpa. Desculpa ter-te deixado, desculpa ter-te feito chorar, desculpa ter-te metido numa posição que não merecias. Desculpa meu amor.

As lágrimas escorriam-lhe do rosto, era a única semi-deusa que chorava gotas de âmbar dos olhos. – Mas eu nunca vou desistir do teu amor, nunca meu amor, e nunca duvides dele.

- Ela manteve o olhar fixo no chão. – Eu amo-te tanto, que foi a única coisa que manteve são quando tudo parecia desmoronar a minha volta.

- Como é que voltaste, Zeus disse que mandava o ladrão para as profundezas do Tártaro, como é que escapaste?

- Falei com Zeus, e ele deu-me uma prova. – Ele explicou – Pediu-me que lhe mostra-se que eu realmente amava algo.

- E como é que tu conseguiste provar isso? – Ela sentiu que ele enlaçou as mãos dele nas dela, ela não ofereceu resistência – Eu disse-lhe que te amava. Deixei que ele percebe-se que o meu amor por ti era maior que qualquer outra coisa.

Ela sentiu ele tocar os lábios dela num beijo leve que ela permitiu – Ele não ficou feliz por saber que a filha namorava comigo, mas cumpriu o que disse. Deixou-me voltar.

Desta vez ela não resistiu e beijou-lhe os lábios novamente, e outra e outra.

- Não voltes… - Ela dizia entre beijos – Não voltes a ir embora, não voltes a desistir de tudo por causa do rancor ou do ódio.

- Nunca mais, meu amor, nunca mais.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, como se não houvesse amanhã, e pela primeira vez em três meses ela sentia-se segura e completa.

Retornaram ao acampamento, Chloris tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e Luke um ar bastante mais aliviado, quase que atingirá a plenitude.

- Bem-vindo – Lilia disse quando eles chegaram a enfermaria. Lilia estava deitada numa das cama com Percy e Grover a sua volta. – E pelo vosso sorriso, posso apostar que estava tudo como devia estar.

- Está. – Ela confirmou com um sorriso olhando nos olhos do namorado. – Está tudo bem.

- Vamos é embora antes que me obriguem a ficar aqui mais tempo. – Lilia disse – Estou farta disto.

- Miss Poskay é melhor ficar a repousar. – Uma das Ninfas responsáveis pela enfermaria disse

- Oh não se preocupe, já sofri pior. – Ela disse.

- Pode deixa-la ir, ela é mesmo assim. – Katie, uma das suas irmãs olhava-a com uma certa arrogância – Ela não sabe pôr-se no seu lugar, nunca soube.

- Eu não te pedi opinião Katherin, e se não a pedi é porque não a quero! – Ela disse – Entendeste!

Virou costa e saiu da enfermaria. A noite adivinhava-se cheia de felicidade e de muitos festejos.

Chloris sentou-se ao pé do namorado e conversou com os amigos animadamente até que ficaram apenas no acampamento Luke, Lilia, Chloris, Percy e Grover.

Estavam todos deitados na relva que cobria uma das vertentes da pequena montanha que cobria o campo. Quando do seu irrompeu uma estranha luz rosa, forte e inebriante, numa questão de segundos um enorme brilho corre toda a colónia.

Os alunos acordaram assustados e confusos. Alguns envergavam a espada, mas a luz brilhava cada vez mais. Lilia sentia uma estranha atração e confiança naquela luz.

"_Vêm minha pequena Lilia, confia em mim, ajuda-me, agora tudo está a mudar. Vêm pequena Lilia"_

A voz ecoava dentro da sua cabeça, só podia ser a mãe, não era a primeira vez que esta ouvia a mãe mas aquela luz e o pedido da mãe.

"_Vêm encontrar o diadema de Amera, vêm trazer a harmonia, vêm pequena Lilia."_

E tão depressa desapareceu como apareceu.

- Chloris era ela. – Ela disse para a amiga – Aconteceu algo no Olimpo.

- Como aconteceu algo no Olimpo? – Chloris perguntava – É impossível, nós saberíamos, iria haver consequências.

- Está algo a mudar, a minha mãe disse-mo. – Ela afirmava veemente.

- Como é que sabes que a tua mãe, Lil, pode ser um truque, eles podem querer algo, pode até ser Hades ou um dos inimigos dos Deuses querendo se vingar.

- E porque me escolheria a mim, ninguém se importa comigo e decerto que não represento nenhuma ameaça, só pode ter sido a minha mãe.

- E porque Afrodite, pensa bem, guerra não é o forte dela, podia ter sido Atena, Posídeon ou até mesmo Zeus. Mas Afrodite, pensa não faz sentido Lils.

- Eu não tenho resposta para tudo, mas garanto-te que é verdade. Ela pedia-me que trouxe-se a harmonia, e só ele me chama "pequena Lilia" e falou no diadema de Amera.

- Diadema de Amera? – Luke disse – Eu nunca ouvi tal coisa.

- Já somos dois – Percy dizia – Mas história grega não é de certo o meu forte.

- Eu sei de alguém que deve saber isso. – Grover disse – Annabeth. Ela é a filha de Atena, deusa da sabedoria.

- As vezes duvido disso – Chloris disse desdenhando dela.

- Chama-a. Neste momento preciso de saber o que é esse diadema.

- ANNABETH. Annie? – Grover chamo-a – Annabeth.

- Sim Grover. Precisas de algo? – Até ela estava meio assustada com o que acabará de acontecer.

- Vêm. – E puxando-a pelo braço levou-a até a tenda de Luke onde estavam os outros.

- Annabeth, sabes o que é o diadema de Amera.

Annabeth concentrou-se.

- Sei.

- E então? – Lilia pediu – Conta por favor.

- Amera era uma mulher que viveu na antiga Grécia, ela foi disputada por Zeus, Posídeon e Hades. – Ela contou – Apaixonou-se pelos três, quando um deles encantava-a mais e mais, até que um dia ela não aguentou mais toda aquela indecisão e pediu a Afrodite que escolhe-se por ela, que lhe encontrasse o verdadeiro amor, então Afrodite deu-lhe o mais belo diadema, dizendo-lhe que se o usasse iria saber quem, de entre os três, era o que mais a amava. Amera usou o diadema durante dias e nada, ela não tinha o verdadeiro amor, talvez porque nenhum dos pretendentes a realmente a amassem, frustrada e furiosa com Afrodite, ela renunciou ao amor, jurando vingança a todos os Deuses, prometendo que eu dia eles iriam pagar pela dor que a fizeram sentir. Odiosa, ela foi ter com Cornos e pediu-lhe que lhe desse a eternidade e em troca ela lhe daria o Olimpo quando o conquista-se. Cronos deu-lhe três milênios de vida, conservando toda a sua força e juventude, mas avisou-a que depois dos três milênios, se ela não conseguisse derrubar os Deuses que iria viver para sempre em Gayv, a ilha dos gigantes, submissa a todos eles.

- Então Amera odeia-os porque eles não a amava verdadeiramente.

- Não, ela sabia que eles eram Deuses e que não amariam uma mortal, ela sentiu-se traída, porque todos os Deuses amavam outras Deusas, mesmo não o admitindo, Cronos prometeu mostrar-lhe o amor de quando um deles, e ela teria de revelar um, a cada milênio, o primeiro era o de Zeus, que sempre fora apaixonado por Hera, mesmo tendo mais filhos que as estrelas. Dessa revelação, Zeus casara-se com Hera. A segunda fora a de Hades, o mais odioso Deus amava Persófone, e mesmo sabendo que o amor não era correspondido, ele obrigou-a a casara com ele. Daqui a uma semana ela irá revelar que é o amor de Posídeon, e as moiras disseram que do amor dele nascerá algo que traçará o destino do Olímpico, se for correspondido trará guerra e destruição, se não trará miséria mas paz.

- E o que é que o Diadema faz, o que é que ela fez ao Diadema…

- É do Diadema, que Cronos mudou, que Amera vê o verdadeiro amor dos seus três antigos pretendentes, se lhe tirarem o diadema ela não pudera revelar quem é.

- Mas Afrodite sabe quem é, pensa bem, ela é a Deusa do Amor, ela sabe quem ama quem…

- Percy dizia.

- Que constatação mais óbvia. – Chloris disse – Não sejas idiota, todos sabem que Afrodite não pode ver o verdadeiro amor dos Deuses, pelo menos entre eles. Zeus proibiu-a.

- E por isso que a tua mãe queria o Diadema no Olimpo. Ela quer parar a destruição do Olimpo. – Luke disse – Temos de encontrar essa Diadema?

- Eu acho que os Deuses todos poderosos safam-se bem sem nós. – Chloris disse – Afinal, nós somos mesmo uns míseros filhos meios-sangues, porque ajuda-los.

- Eu vou. – Lilia disse determinada – Eu vou encontrar esse Diadema, e vou entrega-lo no Olimpo.

- Nós vamos contigo – Percy disse.

- Eu não te posso deixar ir sozinha, não quero que te mates – Chloris disse – Mas só por ti.

- Nós também vamos – Luke disse e Annabeth assentiu.

- Muito bem. – Ela disse – Partimos hoje, quando todos estiverem a dormir. Preparem as coisas. Grover, preciso que fiques cá, que me digas o que se passa.

- Nem pensar, eu sou o protector dele e dela – Ele apontou para Chloris e para Percy – É demasiado arriscado.

- Por isso ficas aqui – Luke disse – E falamos contigo pela Web-Came

- Não. – Grover disse.

- Por favor, Grover, se não ficares aqui não podemos pedir-te ajuda. Precisamos de saber o que se vai passando aqui. E tu sabes, mas do que qualquer um de nós.

- Muito bem, mas se acontecer algo, eu vou ter convosco, estamos entendidos.

- Claro Grover – Percy sossegou-o. – Será o primeiro a saber.

A noite caiu rapidamente escura, adivinhava-se no céu uma trovoada, talvez Zeus soubesse de algo, talvez todos os Deuses soubessem que algo não estava bem. O mar revolto batia furioso nos rochedos do campo, algo de facto não estava bem.

Chloris encontrava-se com Luke, encostada ao seu peito, esperando pelos amigos, ele não conseguia entender nada, ela sentia que algo não estava bem, mas não conseguia decifrar o porquê.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Luke tentava sossega-la – Eu juro, tudo ficará bem.

- Não faças promessas que não dependem de ti, não prometas algo que não controlas.

- Mas no que depender de mim, tudo ficará bem. – Ela disse-lhe – Prometo-te meu amor.

- Tanto mel enjoa – Percy disse rindo da cara da prima.

- Eu dizia o que tu querias, mas infelizmente, prometi ficar calada. – Ela disse – Mas se continuas com as piadinhas, eu juro que esqueço qualquer promessa que tenha feito, e posso falar demais.

- Já estão a discutir. – Lilia dizia chegando por fim com Annabeth – É incrível como vocês são parecidos, se não soubesse, diria que são irmãos, a sério, até assusta.

- Não sejas ridícula! – Chloris disse – Voltando a assuntos mais sérios, por onde é que começamos, é que ir a descoberta parece divertido, mas vamos descobrir onde.

- Temos de chegar a Grécia depressa. Pensei em irmos de avião… - Lilia dizia – Mas iria dar nas vistas…

- Viagens é comigo – Luke disse – É melhor afastarem-se.

Ele dirigiu-se a uma das colinas e com um murro abriu uma passagem.

- Directamente para a Grécia. – Ele riu – Zeus ainda me fez uns pequenos favores.

Ele riu e viu os restantes entrar, esperou para último e fechou atrás de si a passagem.

- Fixe não é? – Disse quando viu os amigos completamente embasbacados com a vista da cidade de Atenas, completamente cheia de gente que se banhava na luz próspera que ainda brilhava naquela zona da Terra.

- Vamos até onde? – Chloris perguntou.

"_Segue até ao templo perdido, encontrarás a tua resposta"_

**É a minha primeira fic "Percy Jackson" já andava a prepara-la a bastante tempo, mas só agora consegui acabar o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem.**


	2. Casamento e Bênção, ou Não?

**Capítulo 2 - Casamento e Bênção, ou Não?**

**Nota: Eu gosto da Annabeth, mas achei que ela precisava de alguma competição, alguém que não gostasse da forma de ser dela, alguém que lhe fizesse frente, sem medo dela. E achei que a Chloris e a Lilia eram perfeitas. Espero que também gostes desta fic Sol. Beijinhos.**

- Temos que ir ao templo perdido.

Chloris declarou, mas os amigos olharam para ela com um ar meio perdido.

- Chloris, querida – Luke disse com uma voz carregada de ironia – Se é um templo perdido é porque está perdido.

- Templo de Artemisa, foi uma das sete maravilhas do Mundo Antigo, e fica em Éfeso. – Annabeth – Foi o maior tempo do mundo antigo e durante muito tempo foi adorado por todos os Ateniences, mas não fica aqui, Éfeso fica na actual Turquia.

- Não, eu tenho a certeza que fica em Atenas, eu tenho – Lilia parecia decidida – Como é que sabes que é o templo de Artimesa?

- É considerado o templo perdido, porque da grandiosidade dele apenas restam alguns vestígios, é praticamente nada, mas diz uma lenda que Artimesa achando que todos os outros mortais eram impuros para frequentar ou ver o seu tempo, mudou-o para um lugar que apenas os puros de coração pudessem alcançar, mas não sei até onde é que a lenda é verdade.

- Estamos no meio da Grécia – Chloris constatou – No meio de uma enorme cidade a procura do suposto templo perdido, que afinal foi apenas mudado porque os depravados, pervertidos e sexualmente activos não podiam ver. Eu ainda me pregunto que Deuses são estes, oh pelas cuecas do tio Hades! Isto é absolutamente ridículo.

Ela sentou-se nos degraus de uma velha casa, olhando para a rua.

- Pelo menos temos algumas férias, o que visto bem, até é merecido, só tenho pena de me ter esquecido do Biquini, bem compro outro.

Ela começou a andar, em direcção a cidade.

- Vão, tentem saber mais algumas coisas sobre esse tempo e essa lenda, eu vou ter com ela. – Luke disse correndo atrás da namorada que se dispersava no meio da população que anda furiosamente as compras em plena hora de almoço.

- Chloris. CHLORIS! – Ele chamou-a e quando a alcançou pode ver o olhar triste da namorada.

- Eles estão a brincar connosco como se fossemos marionetas que eles manipulam-nos a sua livre vontade, eles podiam fazer isto mas não, para que? Eles podem-se divertir-se vendo. Egoísta. Todos iguais, todos egoístas com um sentido de auto satisfação prepotente, deuses. Elas não se importam com os mortais, eles não sentem, são insensíveis, frios, ambiciosos, despóticos já para não mencionar com imorais e arrogantes! CHEGA, Cansei. O meu limite estoirou.

As lágrimas marcavam-lhe o rosto, os olhos ganhavam um tom vermelho e os lábios inchavam veemente. Ele abraçou-a e era agora, inspirou fundo.

- Eu ia esperar que tudo isto passa-se mas já não aguento mais. – Ele sorriu de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto, os sorrisos dele era sarcásticos, contagiantes ou até mesmo sacanas, mas aquele era indescritível, como se fosse revelar o segredo mais bem guardado de sempre.

Levou a mão a bolso e tirou uma caixa de veludo negro.

- Chloris, eu amo-te e nada me faria mais feliz – Ele abriu a caixinha revelando um anel de ouro branco com um pequeno diamante encrustado. – Se aceitasses ser minha mulher. – Ele inspirou fundo - Chloris, aceitas casar comigo?

Os olhos dela brilhava e o coração batiam sem ritmo. Ela abanou a cabeça abraçando-o, sussurrando ao seu ouvido "Sim".

Ele erguesse de rodou-a no ar, enquanto pessoas que estavam na praça batiam palma e sorriam. Quando a poisou no chão, delicadamente, pegou na mão dela e inseriu o anel de noivado.

Entretanto numa das salas do Olimpo.

_- Papai – _Afrodite chamou – _Temos uma notícia para lhe dar._

Ela entrou pela concilio dos Deuses, atrasada.

- Afrodite, não é o momento, estamos a discutir.

- A Chloris vai casar. – Ela disse simplesmente, e viu Zeus suster a respiração e ficar roxo. – Sim Papai, a Chloris vai casar, a pequena Chloris.

- Quem é o desgraçado. – Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de dissolver a reunião. – Ela é uma menina, uma menina, eu mato o desgraçado que tiver encostado um dedo nela ou pensar nisso.

- Papai… - Afrodite voltou a dizer num tom já irritado - Foi o Luke, pai onde vai?

Mas antes que Zeus pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa que Afrodite pudesse dizer, desapareceu num meio do fumo branco que envolveu a sala de reuniões.

- Eca. – Ares disse – Eu não me lembro de ele ficar assim quando a Hebe casou com Aquiles?

- A Chloris não viveu três milênios com a Hebe – Atenas disse – E com o Luke.

- O que tem de mal o meu filho. – Hermes disse de rompante.

- Para além de ter roubado o raio-mestre de Zeus, nada. – Ela disse sarcástica.

- Devias ter respeito. – Poseidon comentou – Será que és mesmo a deusa da sabedoria, já vi sardinha com mais sensatez que tu.

- A sério – Ela parecia mais ofendida que furiosa – E já coelhos terem menos filhos que tu, ainda por cima alforrecas desafogadas como o progenitor!

- Sabe tudo insuportável!

- Ignorante iliterário.

- Virgem Puritania.

- Coelho Procriador!

- CHEGA! – Hera gritou – Conselho dissolvido. E que ninguém se atreva a sair do Olimpo antes de Zeus voltar.

Eles dissolveram a reunião. Mas sem antes Atenas ter trocado um olhar estranho com Poseidon, que Hades não entendeu. Como é que alguém consegue sorrir para o outro quando antes estão brigando que parecia que ia cair o tento Consílio.

- CHLORIS! CHLORIS! – Zeus estava vestido na sua roupa normal, enquanto Chloris e Luke beijavam-se e comiam um gelado juntos numa das esplanadas perto do centro, o anel reluzia na mão.

Ela ficou surpresa e Luke aterrorizado, afinal acabará de pedir a mão da filha de Zeus em casamento.

- Desgraçado. – Zeus sussurrou entre dentes – Como ousas pedir a mão da minha filha, vais para Tártaro imediatamente.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NELE. – Chloris disse – Eu não quero nem saber o que pensa ou o que deixa de pensar, não me vou sequer dignar a dizer-lhe alguma coisa, porque nem isso merece e…

- Eu sou teu pai Chloris…

- Engraçado, ao fim de dezasseis anos lembra-se disso. – Ela disse – Eu quero-o longe de mim, bem longe. E eu vou casar com o Luke.

Do céu, minutos anteriores, limpo e belo agora era tingindo de um cinzento-escuro coberto por nuvens de onde rapidamente rugiam furiosos trovões furiosos.

- Então querido pai, se não tem mais nenhuma reclamação a fazer, eu pedia-lhe que para-se de me azucrinar o juízo. – Ela soou fria e sarcástica – Tudo o que fez até agora foi esquecer-se da minha existência ou de qualquer outro filho que faz de hora a hora, não tem nenhum direito de me dizer com quem eu devo ou não devo estar ou quem eu devo ou não devo ver. Se não se importa não manche ainda mais a imagem que já tenho de si.

Luke podia aposta que as lágrimas rondaram os olhos da namorada, e Zeus também. Se ela soubesse iria entender tudo, seria tudo mais fácil.

- Eu não me esqueço de ti! – Ele disse entredentes a Luke – Parte-lhe o coração e eu mando a Hidra ir ter contigo ao Tártaro.

Ele virou a esquina e desapareceu, mas pelo contínuo escurecer do dia Chloris podia apostar que ele continuava furioso.

Luke ia falar com ela, mas ela parecia quer ignorar a visita surpresa do pai, tanto que nem falou nele.

Pouco depois, Percy juntamente com Annabeth entra na praça, onde agora chovia.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Ele disse – Será possível! O que é que aconteceu?

- O meu estimado pai lembrou-se da minha existência, comovente, não concordas? – Chloris disse sarcástica.

Ela virou costas e começou a andar em direcção ao um dos bancos de jardim, sentando-se. Já escurecia e apenas se dirigiram a uma pequena estalagem para se hospedarem.

COMO! EXPLICA-TE HERMES! – Zeus gritava a plenos pulmões – EU VOU MANDÁ-LO PARA O TÁRTARO! ENTENDESTE!

- Zeus, calma – Hera entrou numa das salas – Hermes, se fazes o favor.

Ela pediu e ele retirou-se imediatamente.

- Hera, como… - Ele disse furioso – Ela é uma menina. C-A-S-A-R não é para meninas.

- Ela tem dezasseis anos, e vê no Luke um apoio, alguém que nunca a deixará. E o que o rapaz fez foi por mágoa, por desespero. Zeus ele ama a Chloris.

- Mas ela é uma menina, uma menina – Ele disse – Hera, tens que fazer alguma coisa. – Ele suplicou – Hera…

- É hora da Chloris saber a verdade Zeus, é hora de ela saber quem realmente é.

Hera suspirou – Temos que a ajudar.

Ele abraçou a mulher fortemente, enquanto a esposa deixava que algumas lágrimas marcassem o seu rosto, impecavelmente perfeito. Chloris era uma das coisas que ela mais escondia, mas que finalmente todos iriam saber a verdade.

- Em breve, Hera, em breve a nossa menina saberá a verdade.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, e pela primeira vez ele jurou ver algo que nunca antes tinha visto na esposa, medo. Medo cruzou os olhos da rainha do Olimpo. O sentimento que cresceu dentro de Zeus de protecção e amor era inexplicável. Beijou-lhe os lábios docemente e deixou que ela acalma-se enquanto ouvia o bater do coração dele.

Eles ficaram assim, tanto tempo, que nenhum dos dois conseguia precisar quanto tempo tinha passado, mas puderam ver que Artimesa já tinha posto a lua no céu e Apolo retirado o sol.

- Enfrentaremos isto, juntos, rainha do Olimpo – Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso apaixonado e terno – e do meu coração.

Ela beijou-o, ainda insegura do que iria acontecer, mas com a certeza que teria o marido ao seu lado para sempre.

- CHLORIS. Oh Chloris – Percy chamava a prima – Onde é que tens a cabeça!

- Em cima do pescoço, naturalmente – Ela respondeu sarcástica. – Se a tivesse na ponta dos pés é que era de admirar.

Ela tinha acabado de tomar banho, e Percy estava a falar com ela, quando sentiram algo materializar-se na sala onde estavam.

- Oh não, outra vez não! – Chloris disse pondo o rosto entre as mãos. – Já não fez o seu ponto de vista, demasiado claro, _papai_? Oh… - Chloris olhou para a mulher o seu pai trazia.

- Hera, deusa do casamento, das mulheres e das crianças, rainha do Olimpo. – Annabeth disse para Lilia e para Luke, que estava na sala de jantar, mas Hera conseguiu ouvir a filha de Atenas.

- A própria. – Ela disse. – E se não se importassem eu gostaria de falar com a Chloris.

Ela não precisou de dizer duas vezes, imediatamente Percy, Luke Lilia e Annabeth saíram para um dos quartos, deixando os dois deuses e Chloris na sala, claro que Zeus não deixou Luke sair sem lhe lançar um olhar que fez um trovão rugir do céu.

- Chloris. – Hera começou, como era bom observar aquela menina novamente – Chloris, há algo que precisas de saber.

Chloris ouvia a deusa em silêncio, muitas vezes pensava nela, em como esta a devia odiar por ser filha do marido dela com uma mortal. Sim, talvez Hera, fosse a deusa que Chloris mais admirava, pelo respeito e dedicação que tinha. Mas vê-la conversar com ela, assustava-a. Afinal Hera parecia ser a única a quem Zeus ouvia.

- Chloris. – Ela sentou-se ao lado dela, e passou a mão no rosto dela. – Minha filha.

O mundo de Chloris pareceu desabar, será que ela tinha ouvido bem. Hera, a rainha do Olimpo, tinha-a chamado de filha?

- Não te assustes, por favor. Eu não te vou fazer mal. - Hera dizia docemente, tentando acalmar a filha que parecia estática.

Zeus pôs a mão no ombro da esposa.

- Mãe? – As gotas de âmbar rolavam do rosto delicado dela.

Hera não estava a aguentar. Por mais pose que ela tivesse, Zeus sabia que ela não suportava ver nenhum dos filhos chorar, ele sabia que ela até podia ser dura com os filhos, mas vê-los sofrer era algo que ela simplesmente não suportava.

- Não chores Chloris, deixa-nos explicar tudo – Ela pediu, secando as lágrimas que escoriam do rosto da filha – Por favor Chloris. Eu peço-te.

- Eu nunca tive mãe. A minha morreu quando era um bebé, eu não me lembro dela. Sempre imaginei o que era ter mãe, ter alguém que nos aconchega a noite, que nos abraça ou que se consegue lembrar qual foi a nossa primeira palavras. Eu nunca tive nada disse, nem uma memória, achei e convenci-me que conseguia viver sem isso, mas… - As palavras ficaram presas na garganta – E não sei o que aconteceu – Chloris constatou, e Zeus pode ver uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos de Hera.

- Eu não te deixei ir porque quis. – Ela disse – Nós tivemos de ter deixar vir para o mundo do mortais, ou serias morta. Crono queria-te. E a profecia… - Hera tentava articular palavras, quando Chloris a abraçou. E se algum dia Hera sonhou com o abraço da filha mais nova, ela podia dizer que Morpheus não fez justiça nenhum ao que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, era como se fosse a primeira vez que ela tinha a filha nos braços, um sentimento de protecção e de amor que apenas ela, a deusa da maternidade, poderia sentir.

- Chloris, minha filha. – Ela disse suavemente – Perdoa-me, minha querida. Minha filha.

- O que aconteceu. O que Cronos queria de mim – Ela perguntou quando se separou da mãe. Mas Hera manteve-a junto a si, segurando suas mãos, enquanto a olhava atentamente. Zeus explicou.

- Cronos, quer o Olimpo de volta. E quando tu nasceste, as moiras disseram que a filha de Hera que nasce-se no primeiro minuto do solstício de verão iria trazer Cronos de Tártaro. Nós sabíamos que não podias fazer nada quanto a isso, mas ainda havia algo que nós queríamos saber.

- Tanto tu como a tua irmã Hebe nasceram no primeiro minuto do solstício de Verão, não há maneira de saber qual de vocês, trará Crono do Tártaro. Por isso, nós trouxemos Hebe de volta ao Olimpo, mas contigo era demasiado perigoso, não podíamos simplesmente manter-te ali. O teu poder é inigualável Chloris, tu és a deusa da protecção, algo que Cronos quer desesperadamente. Por isso tivemos de te tornar semi-deusa e fazer-te passar por um dos filhos que o teu pai tem como as mortais, para que ninguém estranha-se ou desse por nada.

- Mas o processo que eu e a tu mãe fizemos é reversível. – Zeus explicou – Apenas tens de provar que é uma heroína.

Chloris olhou para o pai com um ar complemente abismado.

- E como é que eu faço isso! – Ela disse – O que está acontecer no Olimpo, o que é o diadema de Amera?

- Oh Amera! – Hera disse – Também já sabes…

- Sim, Afrodite falou com Lilia, e ela disse o que se passava. – Ela respondeu – É por isso que estamos aqui. A procura de um templo perdido! – Ela olhou para Zeus com um a olhar furioso – Templo que nem sequer existe mais,

- Ele existe. – Hera assegurou a filha. – Apenas não aqui.

- Hera temos que voltar, vão dar pela nossa falta. – Zeus avisou-a.

- Chloris filha. – Ela beijou a testa da filha – Tem cuidado contigo, estarei sempre a proteger-te.

Ela sorriu.

Zeus aproximou-se da filha.

- Perdoa-me não te ter dito nada mas queria meter-te segura.

- Eu disse tanto mal, pensei tanto mal de si. – As lágrimas marcavam-lhe o rosto – Eu é que devia estar a pedir perdão.

- Minha menina. – Ele abraçou a filha – Mantem-te longe do Luke, sim querida. – Ele pediu.

- Nem pensar – Ela respondeu – Eu amo o Luke e ele faz-me feliz.

- Ora aí está o meu problema – Zeus disse – Eu não gosto muito dele.

- Zeus, deixa a Chloris, tens a minha bênção, minha querida, para te casares com ele. – Zeus estava estático.

- Hera… mas…

Chloris abraçou-o e Zeus praticamente se derreter.

- Pronto pequena. – Ele sorriu – Namora o rapaz. Mas se ele te faz alguma coisa, eu mando-o para …

- Sim, já sei, Tártaro! – Ela sorriu – Obrigada pai.

Ele sorriu ternamente, enquanto as nuvens do céu se desvaneciam.

- Tenho uma prenda para ti.

A frente da filha fez aparecer uma delicada espada de prata, com vários símbolos encrustados.

- Ouvi dizer que a tua se partiu.

- Sim – Ela pegou na espada maravilha – A minha partiu-se quando lutava. É absolutamente deslumbrante, mas eu não posso andar por ai com um espada desta no meio das ruas de Athenas.

- Evidentemente – Ele disse – É por isso que se pode transformar isto. – Ele pegou nela e transformou-a num elegante colar.

- Obrigada é perfeita.

- Eu também tenho algo para ti – Ela disse e tirando algo da túnica estendeu a filha – É uma pregadeira. Usa-a. Saberei sempre onde está e se estás em perigo.

- É linda, obrigada mãe.

Ela beijou a testa da filha. E assim que os dois desapareceram, Luke entrou na sala olhando a namorada. – Pelas cuecas do tio Hades, tu és filha de Hera, a deusa da protecção.

- Já sabes mais que eu querido. – Ela disse. Embrenhou a espada e disse – Gostam?


	3. Príncipes e Princesas Uma nova Rainha

**Capítulo 3 - Príncipes e Princesas. Uma nova Rainha**

- Tu és a deusa da protecção, uma das herdeiras legítimas de Zeus e Hera. – Luke disse.

- Pronto querido, acabaste de me ensinar algumas coisas. – Ela disse – Eu sou filha de Hera e de Zeus… pelas cuecas do tio Hades… Eu sou…

- Bem, pelo menos ficaste a saber toda a verdade. – Percy disse – Ou menos contaram-te o que fazes aqui? Por é que estás aqui e não no Olimpo?

- Sim, contaram. – Ela disse – Uma profecia e Cronos… A minha cabeça está andar de roda. Eu sou…

- Sim, Chloris. – Lilia sentou-se ao pé dela – Calma. Respira fundo e tem calma.

- Lilia, eu não sabia, eu nem sequer… e depois, eu disse… e…

Chloris abraçou a amiga fortemente, finalmente, Chloris entendia tudo.

- И Я буду всегда здесь 1*– Lilia disse-lhe.

- Я знаю, я обожаю вас 2* - Chloris respondeu.

- Podem voltar ao comum idioma. – Percy disse – Nem toda a gente fala russo.

- Desculpa primo.

(N.A: 1* - Eu vou estar sempre aqui./ 2*- Eu sei, adoro-te – Sim, eu sei algumas coisas de Russo.)

- Chloris, tu és uma deusa. – Percy disse.

- Bela conclusão primo. – Ela disse – Passaste os últimos cinco minutos debaixo de água para concluíres também teoria.

- Sarcasmo a parte! – Ele disse – O que fazes aqui?

- Isso, é a pregunta milionária! – Ela disse enquanto se acomodava no colo do namorado. Os restantes começaram a dispersar, principalmente porque tinham de se levantar cedo no dia seguinte. Chloris ficou sentada no colo de Luke na sala por muito tempo, o cabelo dela molhava a camisola que ele trazia, mas nenhum dos dois estava a dar grande importância a isso.

- Já tinha saudades disto. – Ele disse - De te segurar no meu colo e abraçar-te.

- E eu já tinha saudades tuas, de estar junto a ti, meu amor.

- Mas Chloris. – Ele disse e ela pode apostar que nunca o tinha visto tão sério na vida. - Tu és uma deusa. E uma deusa tem a imortalidade. O nosso amor não é certo, tu não deves ficar presa a mim e eu…

Ela não deixou que ele terminasse, beijou-o apaixonadamente. Não queria pensar naquilo, aliás ainda não pensará naquilo. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, seguiram para o quarto entre beijos e promessas de um amor que não sabiam se teria um fim…

O dia amanhecia solarengo na Grécia, possivelmente devido ao bom humor de Zeus. As pazes feitas com a filha pareciam alegrar o rei dos Deuses. Este entrou com Hera para a sala do pequeno-almoço, abraçando-a pela cintura. Os deuses raramente viam aquele tipo de tratamento entre os dois reis do Olimpo, mas sorriram. As discussões em tempos de guerra como estavam na ajudavam em nada.

- Bom a todos. – Zeus disse alegremente, puxou a cadeira para Hera. Ela sorriu-lhe ternamente e beijou-lhe os lábios. Hera olhou para a mesa, e viu o lugar de Apollo e de Ares livre.

- Onde está o Apollo e o Ares.

Athena e Artimesa entreolharam-se, com eles a faltarem tantas manhãs, porque é que ele daria por falta deles, naquele exacto dia.

- Ah… e… pois – Artimesa tentava enrolar. – A Athena explica, mãe.

- Eu? – Ela disse olhando para a irmã. – Eu não prometi nada. Hermes, explica tu!

- FAÇAM O FAVOR DE FALAREM IMEDIATAMENTE.

Hera levantou a voz, o suficiente para os filhos, olharem para ela. Afrodite, entra na sala com Hefesto que conversava sobre algo que construirá.

- Bom dia a todos. – Ela disse rindo – O que aconteceu… A mãe já descobriu?

- AFRODITE! – Os três que estavam na mesa disseram em tom de reprovação. Hefesto balançou a cabeça, ela não tinha jeito nenhum para mentir.

- Façam o favor de dizer. Imediatamente! – Zeus disse – O que aconteceu com Apollo e com Ares.

- Bem… Com Apollo não aconteceu nada. Aconteceu foi o Ares, mas a Athena explica. – Afrodite disse.

- Sim, mãe. – Artimesa concordou – A Athena explica.

Os restantes concordaram, pondo a deusa da sabedoria a tratar do problema.

- Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu, ao certo, mas o Ares, ele apareceu hoje de manhã. Mal. Ele parecia ter estado a lutar contra algo maior que ele, é inexplicável. Apollo está a cuidar dele, mãe. Nós não queríamos preocupar-te…

Mas foi em vão. Hera levantou-se da sala com Zeus no seu alcance, rapidamente alcançaram o templo de Apollo.

Entraram e viram algo que nenhum dos dois pensou ser possível. Ares estava deitado, gritando de dores, o sangue dourado manchava a sua roupa. Era como se ele fosse humano.

- Ares. – A mãe sussurrou, como se não quisesse fazer sentir a sua presença. – Fora daqui. Agora.

Apollo estava nervoso, talvez porque não soubesse o que fazer, o irmão. O deus da guerra, tinha sido fortemente atingido, e ele nunca, mas nunca acho que aquilo fosse possível, ferir um deus daquela maneira. Athena e Hermes tiraram todos dali. E Afrodite estava agora mais preocupada, talvez porque apenas Apollo tinha visto Ares como realmente estava.

Esperam na parte de fora do templo.

- Nós não tínhamos visto Ares, só sabíamos o que Apollo nós contou – Atena explicou aos pais. – Nós achávamos que não era nada.

- Obviamente, aquilo não é normal.

- Ares, ele não disse o que aconteceu?

- Não. Pelo menos Apollo não disse nada. – Artemisa disse – Ele vai ficar bem?

- Vai – Zeus disse abraçando a cintura da mulher – Ele é um deus, não pode morrer. Apollo irá cuidar dele.

- Também não era suposto alguém ser capaz de ferir outro deus assim. – Hera disse – Ainda mais Ares. Ele é dos deuses mais bem preparado.

- A não ser que… - Atena começou a pensar. – Cronos…

- CRONOS! – Zeus perdeu a calma, o céu escureceu novamente. – Ele está no Tártaro cortado aos pedaços!

- E bem cortadinho! – Hades e Posídeon chegavam – Corremos o Olimpo todo e nada, a pátio do templo de Apollo virou centro de convecções de Deuses com ar de exasperados!

- Cala-te HADES! – Hera disse – Tens a sensibilidade de uma colher de chã.

- E tu, maninha – Ele disse rindo dela – Tens sensibilidade a mais… HEY!

Ela pegará numa das setes e no arco de Artimesa, apontando directamente ao irmão mais velho.

- Tem lá calma contigo! – Ele disse quanto a sete espetou a parede bem próxima dele. Ninguém sabia que sabia atirar com um arco, quanto mais daquela maneira.

- Vou dizer-te mais uma vez. CALA-TE – Zeus olhou para Hades, que continuava sem perceber.

- Hera – Posídeon disse – O que é que aconteceu? – O irmão perguntou com a mais calma que tinha – Aconteceu alguma coisa.

As lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Hera, e dessa vez, tanto Hades como Posídeon tomar consciência.

- Ares… - Athena murmurou – Ares apareceu ferido, é grave.

- Como é grave. – Hades disse para a sobrinha – É o Ares, ele praticamente é feito de aço e de titânio, não há maneira de magoar aquele diabrete!

- Não fales assim do meu filho! – Hera disse desgostosa. – Ele está mal… Zeus, faz alguma coisa?

- Eu não posso fazer nada. – Ele disse abraçando-a – Ele vai ficar bem, Hera, ele é forte.

Eles ficaram bastante tempo, ali, em silêncio no pátio do templo de Apollo. Já devia passar da hora de almoço quando Apollo saiu do templo.

- Apollo, como é que Ares está? – Hera disse ansiosa.

- Ele está bem mamãe - Ele disse franco - Levou algum tempo, mas ele está bem.

Olharam para a saída do templo e Ares saía de lá. A enorme ligadura branca cobria o abdómen que está sem a habitual camisa branca. Parecia cansado. Andava com uma certa dificuldade.

- Volta para dentro, Ares. – O irmão repreendeu-o – Não podes andar nesse estado.

- Apollo, cuida-te. – Ele disse quando sentiu Afrodite abraça-lo fortemente, beijando-lhe os lábios, pouco importada com quem via (Em especial Hefesto).

- Ares. O que aconteceu? – Athena perguntou ao irmão, Hera tocava o rosto do filho, tentando perceber se ele estava ferido em mais algum sítio.

- Eu estou bem mamãe. – Ele disse – Cronos. Ele atacou-me.

- Mas Cronos está no TARTÁRO. – Zeus disse – Nós – Ele apontou para ele e para os irmãos – Pusemo-lo bem no fundo. Aos bocadinhos!

- Não está não pai. Nem aos pedaços nem no Tártaro! – Ele disse – O Cronos libertou-se, e não foi agora, ele está forte e parece recuperado para lutar. Ele tem armas que eu nunca vi, pai, ele pode matar-nos.

- Ares, eu já te expliquei que os deuses não morrem. Somos imortais!

- Então explique isto, papai. – Afrodite – O Arezinho quase que ia morrendo… O que é que eu ia fazer!

- Ser fiel ao teu marido – Posídeon sussurrou entre dentes, quando Athena lhe cutucou o braço.

Os demais ignoraram o comentário, ou nem sequer ouviram. Athena arrastou Posídeon para fora dali. Assim que saíram do campo de visão deles, ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, beijando-o.

- Bom dia. – Ela sorriu.

Ele trazia no rosto um enorme sorriso que ela admirou.

- Bom dia minha princesa.

- Tecnicamente – Ela disse – Eu sou umas das princesas do Olimpo. Eu sou filha de Zeus, o rei, logo…

- Tu e 90% de todo o Olimpo. – Ele disse rindo.

- Lembro-me bem de que Rhea disse que apenas os filhos de Hera e do imprestável do meu irmão, eram "príncipes"?

- Ela não percebe é nada! – Ela riu e ele concordou.

- Para além disso dentro em breve serás rainha. – Ele disse – Rainha de Atlântida. E teremos muitos príncipes e princesas.

Ela riu e ele cobriu os lábios dela com os dele, num beijo apaixonado.

**Ah pois é, dois capítulos no mesmo dia… Foi para compensar a espera. Espero que tenha gostado desta nova história. Eu inicialmente escrevi que a Chloris era meio sangue, mas não consegui manter isso. E digam lá que não fica melhor assim! Claro que fica (O meu eterno complexo afroditesco!).**

**Falei com a madrinha Afrodite, e ela concordou plenamente que Athena e Posídeon deveriam ficar juntos para sempre, se não fosse aquela maldita mania de discutir sobre tudo. Claro que ela disse que vai dar um jeito neles! Espero que deixem reviews, muitas de preferência! **

**Beijinhos,**

**Sofia. **


	4. Uma batalha Outra Prova de Fogo

**Capítulo 4 - Uma batalha. Outra Prova de Fogo**

- Chloris, anda depressa. – A amiga apresava-a, rapidamente tinha chegado ao Pártenon feito em honra de Athena. Seguiam com um grupo de turistas. Annabeth assim que entrou sentiu uma paz interior tomar conta dela. Lilia sorriu, Annabeth sentia aquilo que Lilia quando virá a luz, uma sensação de plenitude imensa, um conforto que normalmente não se sentia.

- Respira fundo, sabe bem… - Lilia disse baixo a Annabeth – É como estar em casa, novamente.

Annabeth sorriu, de facto era como estar em casa.

Subiram uma enorme escadaria, imensos turistas comiam gelados, conversavam e tiravam as típicas fotografias em família.

Chloris andava rapidamente até ao cimo da escadaria, aquele imenso sol dava conta dele, e aquele imenso e insuportável calor. Pelas cuecas do tio Hades, aquilo era demais.

- Chloris, priminha, não dá para ir mais devagar! – Percy queixou-se novamente – Vá lá! A esta velocidade chegamos lá e morremos!

- Não sejas maricas, isto não é nada! – Ela disse despachada, Percy fez uma cara de ofendido. – Eu não sou maricas! Que isso fique bem claro.

- Como a água – Chloris disse sarcástica – Não te preocupes!

- Hey! – Ele disse quase sem folgo – Esquece! – Sentou-se a meio das escadas, bebendo água – Eu preciso de descansar!

Os restantes sentaram-se ali. Apenas Lilia e Chloris continuaram.

- Fraquinhos! – Lilia comentou para Chloris. – Vamos lá a cima, de certo que encontramos alguma coisa!

As duas amigas subiram em menos de dez minutos os restantes degraus da imponente escadaria, e quando chegaram ao cimo, ficaram maravilhadas com a imponência e magnitude do templo. Era arrebatador. Rapidamente o sol que tanto brilhava deu lugar ao um momento de paragem. Lilia e Chloris apenas piscaram os olhos por segundo e o tempo parou, completamente.

- Lilia. – Chloris chamou assustada, a amiga assentiu, olharam para trás e puderam ver que mesmo Percy, Annabeth e Luke estavam parados na escadaria, como se fosse escadas. O tempo estava parado.

- O que aconteceu? – Lilia perguntou quando viram uma imensa luz brilhar ao fundo, como se lhe indicasse o caminho. A luz circundou torres e colunas, as duas raparigas seguiam atrás dela.

A luz cada vez mais, e andava como se soubesse exactamente onde deveria estar.

Encontraram uma enorme e velha pedra, possivelmente tinha feito parte do templo. Olharam a pedra e viram escrito.

**Το σφάλμα της Αφροδίτης Μια αγάπη λάθος. Το τέλος των θεών****1**

Chloris leu a frase em voz alta de forma instintiva e rapidamente a pedra afastou-se dando lugar a umas escadas que desciam. Eram poucas… Lilia olhou para Chloris que lhe acenou. Ela pegou no colar que trazia ao pescoço e transformou-o na majestosa espada. Lilia retirou da mala o ar e a flecha de ouro.

Entraram cautelosamente naquela escada, rapidamente sentiram a pedra rolar atrás delas, de volta ao lugar inicial. Os calabouços eram espaçosos, mais do que alguma delas alguma vez podia deduzir, estavam iluminados nas paredes por tochas que brilhavam intensamente. Andaram alguns minutos, em silêncio, olhando atentamente de um lado para o outro, rapidamente sentiram uma intensa luz, forte. Tinham chegado a uma antecâmara, era ampla e no tecto brilhava uma claraboia toda em branco. Tinha um aspecto assustadoramente perfeito.

- Onde é que estamos Choe? – Lilia perguntou.

- Sejam bem-vinda, deusas! – A voz de uma mulher ecoou pela antecâmara.

- Amera… - Chloris disse baixo.

- Chloris, filha de Zeus e de Hera. É um prazer ter tão ilustre deusa debaixo do meu humilde tecto.

- Nós só queremos o diadema, deixa-nos leva-lo! – Lilia disse – Deixa-nos leva-lo.

Ela riu, era quase que tenebroso o riso dela, doentio.

- Lamento, mas não vai ser possível. Se não fosse a tua mamã nada disto tinha acontecido. Sabes isso…

A mulher era sem dúvida bela. Atrativa. De uma maneira talvez vulgar. Cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Alta e extremamente magra. Os olhos traziam um brilho doentio, quase que se satisfazia de tão demente.

Lilia viu o diadema brilhar, no alto de uma enorme mesa no centro da sala.

- Ali Chloe. Temos que lá chegar!

- NÃO LILIA!

Tarde demais, Lilia corria em direcção ao diadema, surpreendendo todos até mesmo Amera que não contava com aquilo. Assim que lhe tocou sentiu como que um enorme remoinho engoli-la.

Chloris viu a amiga tocar o diadema e este a partir-se em mil bocadinhos.

- NÃO! MORRERÁS!

Amera correu furiosamente em direcção a Lilia, mas Chloris foi mais rápida. Num compasso de segundos, já Chloris tinha chegado, desferido um golpe em Amera. O sangue dela não era dourado como o dos deuses, era negro. Completamente negro, talvez porque a sua imortalidade não fosse verdadeira. Rapidamente a atrativa mulher foi ficando mais velha, mais feia e assustadora, parecia saída de um daqueles filmes de terror, até que virou completamente pó que rapidamente desapareceu.

Assim que esta desapareceu, o tecto começou a ruir, colunas caiam…

Chloris pegou na amiga e saiu o mais depressa possível dali. Com algum esforço chegaram a superfície no momento em que toda aquela majestosa sala se destrói por completo.

- ANNABETH! LUKE! PERCY!

Chloris gritou, no momento em que os semi-deuses voltaram a consciência. Contudo, todos os mortais continuavam parados.

- O QUE ACONTECEU?

Percy acorreu ao local. Lilia estava desmaiada e parecia demasiado fraca para acordar… Mal eles sabiam o que esta estava a passar…

Uma suave luz branca iluminava Lilia. Parecia o céu, apenas se distinguia do que esta conhecia pelas cores rosas suaves. Uma linda mulher estava parada lá, os olhos azuis eram resplandecentes e os cabelos loiros longos e bela, a mulher era hipnotizante.

- Mãe?

A voz de Lilia falhou, a bela mulher apenas lhe sorria.

- Minha pequena Lilia. – A voz da mulher era tão harmoniosa – Muito obrigada. Salvas-te o Olimpo.

Lilia sentiu os olhos molharem-se, devido as lágrimas, mas aquela paz que ela sentia era completamente indescritível.

- Graças a ti, tudo ficara bem. Estou tão orgulhosa de ti, pequena.

Sentiu a mãe aproximar-se e no momento em que as mãos desta lhe tocaram o rosto, uma enorme e preciosa paz a invadiu. Beijou a testa, ternamente, no momento em que Lilia abre os olhos novamente, vê a cara dos amigos.

- Lilia! Lilia, estás bem? – Chloris perguntou – Acabou tudo. Amera está morta!

Ao fim de algum tempo, já Annabeth, Luke e Percy sabiam de toda a história. De como Amera tinha morrido e de como Lilia e Chloris tinham saído daquele lugar.

- Mas há algo que não faz sentido – Interpôs Annabeth – Porque é que a Lilia se manteve acordada enquanto todos nós ficamos a dormir? E a Chloris consigo entender, afinal ela é uma deusa, mas a Lilia é uma semi-deusa como todos nós…

- A tarefa de recuperar o diadema foi dada a Lilia… Se calhar foi por isso que ela se manteve acordada.

- Eu estou aqui. – Disse Lilia levantando-se devagar. Annabeth e Chloris ajudaram Afrodite a levantar-se – Parem de falar de mim como se estivesse morta!

- Credo Lilia. – Disse Chloris – Não sejas parva.

- Onde está o diadema? – Perguntou Annabeth

- Com a minha mãe – Disse Lilia – Eu estive com ela.

- Não estiveste não. Estiveste sempre aqui. – Disse Percy.

- Não fisicamente, estivemos juntas… Sei lá, é estranho de explicar. Mas quando o Diadema se destruir, voltou para a minha mãe. Ele está mais calma agora. Tudo parece calmo agora…

- Mas há algo que não bate certo. Porque está tudo parado?

Olharam em volta, todos os mortais ainda estavam parados.

- Algo ainda não está bem! – Disse Chloris – É melhor voltarmos a acampamento.

Luke tentou abrir uma passagem, mas não funcionava.

- Luke despacha-te! – Disse Lilia impaciente.

- Não funciona. Não estou a conseguir. – Ele disse.

- Tenta abrir para outro sítio! – Propôs Chloris – Tenta para o Empire State Building.

Assim que Luke se concentrou imediatamente uma enorme passagem se abriu para eles. O tempo em Nova Iorque não estava normal, estava tudo parado como na Grécia, mas não havia sol ou lua no céu, nuvens ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Algo está errado! O QUE É AQUILO! – Disse Luke assim que viu um enorme vulto voar contra eles.

- Uma fúria. Baixem-se. – Disse Annabeth. Chloris tirou o colar e transformou-o numa espada. Annabeth tirou um punhal e Lilia o arco e as flechas.

E de repente de onde apareceu a fúria, apareceram muitas mais, muitos mais monstros.

- Nós estamos aqui para ajudar! – Ouviram uma voz atrás deles. Piper, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Marcus, Fyra… E muitos mais semi-deuses.

- PERCY! CHLORIS! – Disse Annabeth – Vão até ao monte Olimpo. Vejam o que aconteceu com os deuses. Nós tratamos disto aqui.

Eles assentiram. Chloris olhou para Luke e beijou-o rapidamente.

- Vemo-nos mais tarde. – A voz carregada de emoção – Amo-te.

- Têm cuidado meu anjo - Disse Luke – Até daqui a pouco.

Eles sorriram um para o outro. E Chloris correu para o elevador para junto de Percy.

- Para o último andar. E que a dracmas estejam do nosso lado. – Disse Chloris no momento em que sentiu o elevador andar furiosamente até ao último andar. Noutra qualquer ocasião ela teria ficado maldisposta ou simplesmente nem sairia do elevador, mas adrenalina era bem maior. E eles tinham bem mais para fazer, quando viram o Olimpo praticamente destruído e sem deuses a vista.


	5. Salvem os deuses

**Capítulo 5 - Salvem os deuses**

- PERCY BAIXA-TE! AGORA! – Disse Chloris quando viu um enorme monstro voar na direcção deles. Instintivamente Chloris produz um enorme raio que parte em dois o monstro.

- Ali! – Disse Percy apontando para uma deusa que tinha trancado o enorme portão do Olimpo.

- É Hebe. – Disse Chloris, mas Percy não fazia a mínima ideia a quem ela se referia. – Deusa da Juventude eterna.

- Sim… Vamos.

Assim que chegaram puderam ver que Hebe estava em grandes dificuldades.

- E pensava que ela supostamente só sabia servir, sabia servir, ela é a deusa da juventude. Mas vê-la a lutar!

- É mesmo! – Confirmou Chloris – Ela luta mesmo bem!

Hebe estava com uma espada na mão, enquanto lutava contra uma enorme hidra, mas apesar de lutar extremamente bem, não parecia estar a ter o efeito desejado.

- ANDA VAMOS AJUDA-LA

Postaram-se ao lado de Hebe, que já tinha a túnica branca marcada de sangue dourado.

Num compasso de espera, Hebe espeta a espada no centro do corpo da hidra e esta desvanece-se em um líquido negro.

- Fantástico! – Disse Chloris animada.

- Ainda bem gostas maninha. – Ela disse sorrindo – Vamos ajudem-me a fechar os portões principais.

Rapidamente, Hebe, Percy e Chloris fecharam os portões.

- Perceus. Preciso da tua ajuda. – Disse ela – Cria uma coluna de água aqui. Vá!

Ele fez o que ela pediu e rapidamente criou uma coluna de água com mais de seis metros de altura.

-Segura bem – Disse ela – Vamos Chloris, cria um campo de forças elétricas…

- Um quê? – Perguntou ela

- Faz disparar raios na água! – Ela disse – Mas depressa.

- Eu posso rebentar com o resto do Olimpo, é melhor pensarmos noutra coisa!

- AGORA! – Disse ela, e Chloris pode ver nos olhos de Hebe a fúria do pai. Inspirou bem fundo, todo o barulho a sua volta desaparecer, sentiu uma enorme carga de energia concentrar-se a sua volta e quando deu por si, todos os seus corpo foi envolvido numa enorme energia. Quando deu por si, já tinha disparada uma enorme carga de energia na direcção da coluna de água.

- Está óptimo! – Disse Hebe descansando – Isto vai aguenta-los por um bocado. – Disse ela.

- Onde estão os outros deuses? – Disparou Percy – Porque não estão a ajudar-te.

- Eles foram raptados – Disse Hebe olhando para as mãos – Cronos…

- Todos? – Disse Chloris desesperada.

- Não, Hades e Posídeon não estavam presentes, tiveram uma briga feia com o pai, sabes. E pronto… O pai expulsou-os do Olimpo. Não consigo contactar com eles, e duvido que eles viessem mesmo que eu lhes pedisse e se fosse eu, nem sei se voltaria, quer dizer, o que o pai lhes disse não se devia ter dito.

- Eu vou pedir-lhes ajuda, o meu pai irá ajudar-nos. – Disse Percy determinado.

- E Hades também – Disse Chloris. – Eles iram ajudar-nos.

- Tenta. Eu não posso sair daqui. – Disse Hebe – Em breve esta protecção irá ceder e eu não posso deixar que ninguém entre no Olimpo. Vão, e que o destino seja generoso convosco.

- Obrigada – Disse Chloris – Tem cuidado contigo.

- Eu terei – Ela sorriu - Boa sorte irmã.

Chloris e Percy saíram dali e desceram rapidamente até ao fim da enorme escadaria, olhando uma última vez para Hebe que lançava feitiços tentando proteger tudo.

- Percy tu consegues levar-nos até ao palácio submarino do teu pai?

- Sim. – Disse ele – Mas precisamos de chegar até ao mar.

- Isso vai ser complicado. – Disse Chloris - Estamos praticamente no meio do nada, está tudo destruído e os monstros andaram por ai a solta, como se não fosse nada… Chegar até ao mar vai ser muito complicada para não dizer impossível… O Luke.

- O Luke o que?

- Luke! LUKE! – Chamou Chloris que quando viu o namorado praticamente saltou para o colo dele, que a agarrou de bom grado.

- Estás bem… - Sussurrou Chloris – Meu amor.

Ele apenas a abraçou forte, com medo que não passasse de uma ilusão.

- Nós vamos ficar bem – Ele disse – Nós ainda temos um casamento para preparar…

- Casamento? – Lilia inquiriu – Vocês vão casar?

Os dois sorriram abertamente, e mesmo em tempo de guerra como aquele todos os amigos os felicitaram.

- Meu amor – Disse Chloris – Preciso da tua ajuda. Preciso que nós leves até a Atlântida. Ao palácio de Posídeon.

Eles contaram o que tinha descoberto aos amigos.

Assim, a Annabeth e Lilia levam a Bianca ao Submundo para tentarem convencer Hades a ajudar-nos e nós os três vamos para Atlântida. – Concluiu Chloris – Mas como é que vocês vão para o submundo.

- O elevador… -Disse Annabeth – Também vai para baixo, para o Submundo, é como se fosse um espelho…

- Ok. – Disse ela – Boa sorte, mantenham-se todos vivos.

Separam-se, Luke abriu numa das paredes um portal directamente para o castelo submarino de Posídeon e Annabeth entrou com Bianca e Lilia no elevador.

Rapidamente entraram no castelo de Posídeon, Percy conseguia respirar dentro de água, mas os amigos nem por isso. Criou então em volta deles uma enorme bolha de ar.

- Vamos então. – Disse ele. Todos podiam avistar um enorme castelo em frente, nadaram rapidamente e assim que entraram no castelo de Posídeon, sentiram uma atmosfera fantástica envolve-los, era como estar num conto de fada debaixo do mar. Muitas sereias passeavam com as suas lindíssimas caudas pelos três semideuses, elas brilhavam intensamente. Se não estivessem em guerra decerto que eles poderiam ficar encantados, mas Cronos tinha raptado os deuses e eles precisavam de encontrar Posídeon rapidamente.

- Pai… - Percy entrou pela ostentosa porta do castelo. – Pai?

- Percy? – A voz de Posídeon ecoou pelo castelo mas rapidamente o deus dos mares apareceu na enorme sala de estar. – O que fazem aqui?

- Pai nós precisamos da sua ajuda – Disse Percy desesperadamente – Cronos atacou o Olimpo, está tudo em guerra, raptou os deuses e ninguém sabe até onde é que isto vai parar. Precisamos da sua ajuda.

- Percy, eu lamento – Disse ele – Mas Zeus foi bem claro quando disse que não precisava de mais ninguém para reinar como ele queria. Eu não posso nem quero ajuda-lo.

- Por favor tio – Pediu Chloris – O meu pai é impulsivo, ele não faz por mal, é cabeça dura e diz a maioria das coisas sem pensar, mas eu tenho a certeza que se o tio estivessem em guerra e se precisa-se de ajuda, ele o ajudaria, porque nós somos todos uma enorme e complicada família, mas ainda assim, uma família.

- Chloris… - Disse Posídeon – Não podias soar mais como a tua mãe. Vamos então, irei ajuda-los… HEY!

Segundo depois, uma enorme névoa negra envolveu a sala onde eles estavam.

- Isto é horrível, e eu sou tua filha, mas este pó é simplesmente horrível. – Eles rapidamente distinguiram a voz de Bianca.

- Bianca filha, faz parte da entrada teatral do pai. Não posso deixar de a fazer…

- Hades, quantas vezes é que eu já te disse que odeio que apareças assim nos meus domínios, poluis a água com esse maldito pó todo.

- Pronto. – Disse ele resignado – Vejo que eles conseguiram convencer-te.

- É! Ao que parece somos uma família complicada… Mas uma família.

- Eu concordo com isso – Disse Annabeth – Excelente argumento.

- Esta é pior que a mãe – Disse Hades trivialmente – Acho que concordei mais depressa quando ela começou a dizer que a estrutura inclinado do meu palácio iria ruir em segundo se Cronos lá entrasse…

- Evidentemente – Eles seguiam para uma enorme sala. Era ampla e nas paredes estavam várias armaduras, espadas, tridentes, e todas as outras armas que se conhecessem e não conhecessem.

- Onde é que eles puderam estar? – Perguntou Hades. – No Tártaro não é de certeza…

- Já verificaste? – Perguntou Posídeon – Onde puderam estar?

- Não faço a mínima ideia – Disse este – Mas tu não deste a Athena aquele anel com a marca da Atlântica, talvez a pudesses localizar assim.

- Brilhante ideia – Disse ele e com um tocar de dedo, fez aparecer num enorme mapa onde começou a brilhar um enorme luz branca.

- Bingo. – Disse ele – Ilha de Calipso. Fácil de entrar e fácil de sair.

- Mas porque é que o Cronos o pôs ali – Perguntou Chloris – Porque num sítio de tão fácil acesso, é como se quisesse que nós os fossemos buscar, não faz sentido.

- Ai está uma boa pergunta sobrinha – Disse Hades num seu tom ponderante, mas rapidamente voltou a seu tom de júbilo sarcástico.- Só vamos descobrir depois de lá ir.

Com um estalar de dedos, os dois deuses e os seis jovens apareceram na maravilhosa ilha de Calipso.

- Aqui nós – Ele disse para Poseidon e para si – Não temos os nossos poderes de deuses, por isso, vamos apenas dividir-nos em dois. Poseidon fica com os pombinhos e com o filho. Eu fico com a Athena júnior, a Barbie e a Bianca.

- EU NÃO SOU BARBIE! – Disse Lilia ofendida – Barbie. A boneca é feia, e eu sou linda.

- Enfim, filhas da tresloucada da minha sobrinha, Afrodite… - Disse ele trivialmente – Toca a andar.

- Espero bem que não morramos hoje. – Disse Luke – Afinal não quero ser o primeiro semideus a matar os deuses.

- Não te preocupes, pombo-correio - Disse Hades trivialmente – Eu mantenho-te vivo, nem que seja para ver a cara do meu irmão para-raios, quando tu te casares com a princesa dele. Isso sim, não têm preço.

- Ah sim – Disse Posídeon sonhador – Vai ser melhor que a cena teatral que ele montou, melhor mesmo que a que fez quando o Hefesto e a Afrodite se separaram. Vai ser fantástico!

- Se ele chegar ao casamento vivo – Disse Annabeth – Depois disso já acredito em tudo!


	6. Resgate de Doidos

**Resgaste de doidos**

A ilha apesar de lindíssima era bastante sinuosa. Poseidon seguiu com por um dos lados com Percy, Chloris e Luke. Bianca seguiu atrás do pai, com Lilia e Annabeth ao seu lado.

Poseidon seguia a frente, com uma enorme espada em punho. Percy empunhava a Riptide, Luke a Blackbiter e Chloris a que o pai lhe tinha dado.

- Devagar. Eu consigo ouvir barulhos ao fundo… - Disse ele calmamente – Ali.

Eles viram Ares atado a uma corda de ouro juntamente com Athena, Afrodite e com Artemisa. Mais a frente viram Hermes, Apolo, Hefesto, Dionísio, Deméter e Héstia numa caverna presos.

Não consigam ver Hera ou Zeus, podiam quase apostar que eles estavam no fundo da caverna, também não viam ninguém.

- Vamos avançar, mas cuidado com as armadilhas. Comecem por libertar os que estão atados pela corda.

Poseidon saiu primeiro e os deuses assim que reparar nele gritaram algo, que ele não percebeu, nem deu tempo, porque no momento seguinte, Chloris corta a enorme armadinha que cai de cima, desfazendo-a.

- Está tudo bem! – Disse ele – Brilhante trabalho!

- Eu sei! – Disse Chloris, no momento em que Hades chega com as raparigas.

- Libertem-nos! – Disse Ares. Lilia chega perto, mas o nó na corda não se desfazia.

- É mágica – Informou Athena – Só o pai a pode desfazer!

- E onde é que ele está? – Perguntou Hades depressa. – Onde Athena?

- Para além da colina, numa cave, não sei mais.

- Eu tenho uma ideia! – Disse Annabeth com um enorme sorriso – Claro, Zeus só pode quebrar o nó com um raio. Por isso… Chloris é claro, desfaz o nó tu.

- E com a sorte que tenho, vou pulverizar a ilha toda antes de fazer isso. – Disse ela – Preciso de ir buscar o meu pai. É bem mais seguro.

- Não há tempo – Argumentou Artemisa. – E nós não vamos morrer. Podemos não ter os nossos poderes mas não vamos morrer, ainda somos imortais.

- Então preparem-se. – Disse Chloris fechando os olhos.

Em menos de nada, a deusa pairava a alguns centímetros do ar, uma enorme carga de energia a rodeando. Foram precisos segundos e a corda que envolvia os deuses desapareceu por entre o fumo.

Chloris caiu, e Luke apanhou-a antes mesmo de ela embater no chão.

Os deuses levantaram-se rapidamente. Por essa altura já Hades e Poseidon tinham partido em direcção a colina e Lilia e Bianca tinham libertado os outros deuses que estavam presos na caverna.

- Vamos depressa. Nós temos de os levar até a praia. Ai já irão ter os vossos poderes de volta. – Disse Bianca tentando abrir caminho por entre as árvores com a espada.

- Lilia, filha, estou tão orgulhosa de ti. – Disse Afrodite com os olhos a brilhar de emoção – Tão orgulhosa.

Luke olhava o pai, mantendo-se a distância. Perto da namorada. Não lhe tinha dirigido a palavra desde da enorme e pouco feliz conversa com Zeus, quando ele o perdoou por roubar o raio mestre.

- Luke! – Annabeth chamou – LUKE!

- Sim, desculpa. – Disse ele tentando focar a atenção no problema que tinha entre mãos. – Para que lado fica a praia.

- Em frente, segue em frente, Annabeth – Disse ele – Sempre em frente.

E seguiram assim, Ares resmungando algo como "demorar tanto" e "estou cheio de fome" e por fim "onde está a minha mãe".

- Onde estão os meus pais? – Perguntou Artemisa preocupada.

- Hades e Poseidon foram busca-los. Estão para lá da colina… acho eu… - Disse Annabeth que seguia ao lado da mãe, que a olhava com um misto de orgulho e de ternura.

- Nós precisamos de os ir ajudar! – Disse Ares e os irmãos assentiram.

- Impossível. – Disse Chloris – Os poderes dos deuses aqui não funcionam e o mais importante para nós agora, é levar-vos até a praia, para que possam sair daqui em liberdade. Nós – Disse ela apontando para os restante semideuses – Vamos depois voltar, para ajudar. Mas vocês vão embora, não vos pode acontecer nada. Cronos está a tentar entrar no Olimpo e vocês são os únicos que podem impedir.

- E vamos deixar o Zeus e a Hera ficarem a mercê de Cronos.

- Ninguém disse que eles iam ficar a mercê de Cronos. – Disse Lilia face a pregunta da deusa das colheitas. – Nós vamos lá.

- Não vais não. – Declarou Afrodite – Nós vamos!

- Vocês nem sequer estão armados. É suicida. - Declarou Percy – Têm que chegar ao acampamento salvos.

- Acampamento Peter Johnson! ACAMPAMENTO!? – Disse Dionísio - Nós vamos para o Olimpo, para o acampamento…

- O Olimpo está sobre ataque, Hebe mal consegue manter o Olimpo fechado aos monstros, alguns semideuses estão a ajuda-la mas não parece ser o suficiente.

- Por esta altura já o Olimpo caiu, afinal o que é que a deusa da juventude pode fazer, transformar os monstros em monstros bebés? – Debochou Apolo.

- Ela é bem melhor do que vocês pensam – Disse Chloris – Ela está a fazer bem mais do que devia. Bem mais do que muitos de vocês estariam a fazer.

- Não subestimem a Hebe – Riu Ares perante o olhar parvos dos irmãos, desde de quando Ares defende Hebe, dizendo que ela realmente sabe lutar…

- Deves ter levado uma pancada forte! – Disse Apolo examinando o irmão.

- Saí Apolo! – Disse Ares entre dentes – A Hebe sabe lutar melhor do que vocês pensam!

- Desde de quando defendes a Hebe.

- Ela é minha irmã, idiota. – Disse ele – E fui eu que a ensinei!

- CHEGAMOS! – Disse Artemisa assim que avistou a praia. Correram em direcção a beira-mar sentido os poderes deles chegarem. Chloris sentiu-se também mais forte, inexplicavelmente mais forte. Como se um brilho dourado tomasse conta dela, era avassalador.

- Chloris, o teu corpo. – Disse Percy perante o olhar espantado de todos.

- Os teus poderes, estão a manifestar-se – Declarou Athena com a maior das naturalidades. – Pensa em controla-los, como se fossem parte de ti. É fácil…

A menina suspirou e tão depressa apareceram com desapareceram.

- Prefiro a forma de semideusa – Disse ela fazendo um relâmpago transpassar o céu e praticamente atingindo Apolo.

- Desculpa, costumo descontrolar-me – Disse ela vendo um deus do sol respirar fundo. – É por isso que eu evito fazer isto!

Olharam para os deuses, Artemisa e Ares praticamente rolavam no chão de tanto rir da cara de emburrado do irmão. Mas os risos foram calados rapidamente por um enorme barulho no centro da ilha.

- Vamos! – Disse Chloris para Lilia. E antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Lilia e Chloris, seguidas por Luke entraram na floresta.

Os deuses acabaram por se resignar e segundos depois desapareceram da beira-mar da ilha. Chloris nunca correu tanto na vida, nem sequer tinha a espada na mão, corria desenfreadamente.

O enorme barulho e fumo vinha mesmo do centro e assim que ela conseguiu ter um vislumbre do que acontecia, quase que tomou o susto da vida dela.

Um enorme dragão, com mais de três cabeças cuspia fogo furiosamente, podiam distinguir ao longe os tios e os pais, mas o fumo era imenso.

- Vamos a isto? – Perguntou Luke empunhando a espada.

- E agora ou nunca. – Respondeu Lilia confiante, confiança essa que Chloris não inspirava. Em tantos anos de luta ela nunca se deu com um monstro assim, e ela já enfrentou muitos.

Luke foi o primeiro a espetar a espada mesmo no pé do enorme dragão, mas aquilo parecia apenas ter feito alguma comichão ao monstro.

- Temos de os tirar daqui. – Disse ele em meio de grito de desespero enquanto se tentava esquivar de uma enorme baforada de fogo. – Não temos meios de destruir esta coisa!

- Aos três corremos para o outro lado, para os tentarmos encontrar. – Disse Lilia e todos os outros assentiram. – UM. DOIS… E TRÊS!

E eles correram, por caminhos diferentes. O dragão, pareceu confuso a princípio não sabendo bem qual escolher, mas optou por lançar sobre Lilia uma baforada de fogo, enquanto sobre Luke abanou freneticamente a pesada cauda atirando o semideus para bem longe.

- LUKE! – Chloris gritou e atraiu a atenção do dragão para ela. – Ajuda o Luke, Lils, e dou conta dele!

A amiga assentiu e correu para Luke enquanto Chloris puxou do colar e transformou-o na poderosa espada. Parecia cega, nem sequer dava atenção aos gritos incessantes de Lilia ou de Luke, que com dificuldade se ponha em pé.

- VAMOS CHLORIS!- O namorado tocou-lhe o braço, de onde escorria um fio de sangue. – AGORA!

E rapidamente os três semideuses entraram na caverna mais a frente. Se não estivessem na situação que estavam, diriam que a gruta era lindíssima, uma enorme abertura no centro da gruta de onde brotava uma maravilhosa cascata de água, iluminada pela luz brilhante do céu. Mais a frente, estavam Hades e Poseidon, junto a um casal. A cabeça dela repousava no peito dele, que a abraçava ternamente. Os dois olhavam preocupados para Hades e para Poseidon.

- Mãe. Pai. – A voz fina de Chloris, começou a ficar embrenhada em lágrimas. O rosto da filha estava coberto de pó, sangue e algumas feridas.

- Alguns minutos longe de nós, e acabam assim. – Disse Hades referindo-se ao estado lastimável da sobrinha e aos restantes jovens – Passaram pela fera lá fora… Impressionante.

- Devias estar longe daqui – Disse Hera analisando o rosto da filha – Tu não és imortal. Podias ter morrido lá fora! – Ela disse preocupada.

- Já passei pior. – Disse ela trivialmente – Estava preocupada. Nós vós podia deixar aqui. Temos de chegar a praia, os restantes já estão no acampamento, espero eu.

- Não há maneira de sair daqui pequena – Disse Zeus – O dragão está a guardar-nos, sem armas nem poderes, não há nada a fazer.

- Mas os nossos funcionam – Disse Chloris – Os poderes dos semideuses funcionam.

- Sim, mas sem a mesma intensidade – Disse ele – Não é o suficiente para sairmos daqui.

- E sair pelas traseiras é possível. Sei lá – Sugeriu Luke.

- E tu deves achar que isto é a casa de campo, sei lá… - Disse Hades sarcástico – Em que há a porta da cozinha que te esquivas para ir ter com a namorada. Pareces ser filho da Afrodite, e vai na volta!

- Hades – Repreendeu-o a irmã – Vê como falas com o garoto, ele quer ajudar.

- Com sugestões dessas nem sequer saímos daqui em mil anos. – Ele disse – Pensa garoto. Se fosse assim tão simples já tínhamos saído daqui!

- Pela saída! Em cima! – Disse Lilia – É tão fácil.

- E como pensas chegar lá em cima. – Disse Hades – É estreito demais, não passamos ali.

- Não para nós – Disse Lilia olhando para Chloris – É praticamente a nossa medida.

- Nota-se. – Disse Poseidon – Vocês parecem duas garotas de dez anos.

- Nós temos de pesar pouco por causa da ginástica – Disse Chloris enquanto Luke pegava a namorada ao colo e a ergui até a entrada esta agarrou uma pedras e facilmente subiu o restante até chegar a entrada. Lilia seguiu o exemplo da amiga.

- Luke, ainda tens a corda que trouxemos? – Perguntou ela ao namorado que assentiu e tirou da mochila uma corda dourada. – Lança-a.

As duas raparigas olharam em volta e viram uma árvore.

- Eu vou. – Disse Lilia – Quando acabar de atar a corda a árvore ajuda-os a subir.

Chloris assentiu e disse-lhe. – Tem cuidado por favor. Não quero que morras agora!

- Eu não morro.

Sorriu-lhe e desceu até atar a corda ao grosso tronco da árvore, felizmente o dragão não deu por ela.

- Já está! – Disse ela aos que ainda estavam dentro. Poseidon foi o primeiro a subir, seguido de Hades, Hera subiu a seguir e depois Zeus, já que queria ter a certeza que Hera não caía no chão, esta é claro dispensou a atenção e subiu sem problemas, Zeus subiu a seguir e por fim Luke.

- Agora só temos de chegar até a beira-mar e o resto é fácil. – Disse Lilia – O problema é chegar lá…

Chloris trocou um olhar preocupado com a amiga e com o namorado, Luke olhou para Hades e para Poseidon que empunhavam as espadas. Ele tirou da mala uma espada e estendeu-a a Zeus.

- Obrigado rapaz – Disse ele empunhando a espada.

- Eu também preciso de uma – Disse Hera e o marido e os irmãos olharam para ela quase que horrorizados. – Não vou deixar-vos proteger-me como uma princesa indefesa, sinceramente…

Luke olhou para Lilia, que trazia consigo uma espada extra. Ela estendeu a espada a Hera, e Hades começou a ironizar.

- Sabes Hera, isso é uma espada, é um objecto afiado usado para lutar. – Disse ele num tom didático, ela olhou para o irmão mais velho. Sorriu sarcástica e num movimento rápido, manejou a espada e apontou directamente a garganta do irmão. – Bastante bom, não concordas Hades? – Disse inocentemente. – Achavas que só vocês é que sabiam lutar…

- Hera, querida… - Disse Zeus delicadamente espantando todos. – Não era propriamente fácil deduzir que tu sabias lutar querida, quer dizer, tu és a deusa da maternidade, dos bebés…

- Por essa ordem de ideias só o Ares sabia lutar. – Disse ela – Deixemos as conversas, temos de chegar a praia o quanto antes.

Passar pelo dragão foi mais fácil do que se estava a espera, um a um, devagar, passaram pelo dragão que observava ansioso a entrada principal da gruta.

O resto foi fácil. Chegaram a beira-mar e cada semideus segurou o braço de um dos deuses e desapareceram rapidamente. Nunca mais, pensou Chloris, vou voltar a esta ilha!


	7. A chegada ao acampamento dos três grande

**A chegada ao acampamento com os três grandes**

Foi uma questão de segundos até que Chloris aterrasse no acampamento e se não fosse o pai ela tinha caído no chão. Lilia seguiu com Hera e Luke com Poseidon, Hades apareceu novamente no maldito fumo preto que fez todos tossirem.

- ESTÁS A POLUIR O AMBIENTE IMBECÍL! – Disse Poseidon enquanto tossia.

- Entrada teatral, afinal sou um dos três grandes! – Disse num tom épico.

- Tu és é uma grande idiota – Disse Hera – Não quero mais ver esse fumo, estamos entendidos Hades!

- Mas… eu… - Ele disse desapontado – Ninguém entende o senhor da morte.

Estavam na colina dos meio-sangue e ele podiam notar uma grande algazarra na cantina.

- A Athena deve estar a dar em maluca – Murmurou Hades para Poseidon que riu. Era bem verdade, a deusa detestava confusão!

Assim que alcançaram as portadas da cantina só deram com uma enorme confusão de gritos, correrias e nenhuma organização. Athena discutia com Ares sobre qualquer coisa. Afrodite conversava com as filhas, enfim nenhum os deuses se entendiam.

- Luke faz alguma coisa, tu és o chefe da colónia! – Disse Lilia.

- Vamos lá tentar. – Ele subiu ao estrado superior e pediu silêncio, uma, duas e três vezes, mas não teve sucesso.

- HEY! SILÊNCIO! – Gritou Chloris a plenos pulmões, todos pararam e olharam para os dois semideuses e para os três grandes.

- Bem, finalmente, obrigado amor. – Luke sorriu a namorada e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, que fez Zeus resmungar algo e as filhas de Afrodite suspirarem e dizerem em coro "Tão fofinhos." Já para não falar na própria Afrodite.

- É necessário que nós organizemos! – Disse ele alto e bom som – Assim não vamos a lado nenhum!

- E como é que nós organizamos? – Connor fez a pergunta que todos tinham, e de repente Luke teve a breve visão da sua cabana, Hermes estava sentado ao lado dos filhos junto a uma das mesas, Connor e Travis estavam junto a si, bem como Aliya, uma das suas irmãs.

- Primeiro começamos por nos organizar por cabine e não todos ao molho – Disse ele – Sentem-se nas mesa, para tentar percebemos se falta algo ou alguém.

Em menos de dois minutos ele pode ver as doze mesas ocupadas devidamente, Thalia e Jason ocupavam sozinhos a primeira mesa, onde Zeus se sentou ao lado de Jason.

Chloris ocupou a mesa dois com a mãe, atitude que muitos estranharam, principal quando a marca de Hera brilhou por cima de Chloris, se não estivessem em guerra aquilo daria conversa para mais de um ano. Na mesa três sentaram-se Percy, Poseidon e Tyson e assim sucessivamente. Na última mesa, sentaram-se Perséphone , Hades, Bianca e Nico.

Luke observou cuidadosamente um enorme pergaminhos, tentando verificar se faltava alguém.

- Agora que não falta ninguém, vamos organizarmos. – Disse ele.

- Precisamos de armamento. – Disse de rompante Athena – E de uma estratégia…

- Do armamento podemos tratar – Disse Hefesto de uma das mesas no fundo da sala de refeições.

- E da estratégia… - Disse Luke – O mais indicado seria ser vocês mesmo a tratar – Disse Luke apontando para a mesa de Athena que assentiu.

Olhou para a mesa de Ares e disseram – Vocês podiam tratar de proteger a colónia, fazerem turnos, três, de cada vez. Os restantes podiam ajudar a rever os planos de guerra, a treinarem os restantes… - Ele disse tentando soar diplomático.

- Os filhos de Dionísio e da Afrodite, podiam tratar dos mantimentos, para a viagem. – Disse Luke – E das providências necessárias para as falhas em combate. – Ele disse.

- Brilhante ideia Luke – Disse Afrodite sempre radiante – Com a ajuda do Didi, vai tudo correr bem.

Uma gargalhada geral percorreu a sala quando Afrodite se referiu a Dionísio com Didi. Este apenas dirigiu a Afrodite um olhar raivoso.

- Temos todos de nós armar, preparar e ajudar a construir armas, os restantes vão ajuda nisso. – Disse Luke – Acho que é tudo.

Ele nem precisou de desfazer a reunião, os semideuses e os deuses foram aos seus afazeres, rapidamente.

- Chloris. Revê os planos. – Pediu Luke – Toma conta de tudo amor, tenho que providenciar alguma coisa.

- Roubar é feio, nunca te ensinaram! – Disse Clarisse que aparecia por trás dela abraçando a amiga.

- Estou aliviada por estar bem Chloris. Eu e a Aliya estávamos preocupadas contigo!

- Eu sei Clar. – Disse ela – Desculpa não ter dito nada, mas não queria meter-te em trabalhos.

- Eu sei. – Disse ela caminhando ao seu lado em direcção a mesa onde estavam a discutir os planos de ataque – Vemos isto?

- Claro. – Disse ela. Juntaram-se a elas Aliya e Lilia. – Que acham?

Lilia estudou o mapa com atenção.

- Para mim está perfeito. Falta apenas decidir quem vai atacar o quê e como? – Disse Lilia – Nós podíamos começar por aqui, juntamente com a Annabeth, com Luke e com o Percy.

- Parece-me uma boa ideia – Disse Clarisse – Teríamos de destruir as primeiras linhas de batalha.

- Podíamos por os melhores arqueiros em cima dos telhados mais alto, dali podiam tentar parar com flechas alguns dos monstros aéreos…

- Sim. – Disse Chloris – Chamem Athena. – Disse ela dirigindo-se a duas raparigas da cabana de Apolo. – Depressa.

Rapidamente as duas raparigas trouxeram Athena até a mesa. As quatro raparigas explicaram o que achavam a deusa da estratégia militar, que ficou impressionada com as ideias das quatro raparigas. Alguns ajustes e tudo estava feito.

- Nós concentramos as nossas forças até quebramos as barreiras e depois concentramos a nossa força em destruir Cronos.

- Exacto. – Disse ela – Quem pode ficar com os Arqueiros?

- Ah, nós já vimos isso – Disse Clarisse tirando um papel da mesa. – Os melhores arqueiros que temos são os filhos de Apolo, as caçadoras de Artemisa, que nem sei se deixará que elas lutem ao nosso lado, e individualmente temos a Piper, a Thalia, a Bianca, o Austin, o Connor's, o Marc, o Thomas, o Eddie e bem pouco mais.

- Parece-me ser suficiente – Disse a deusa – Muito impressionante meninas. E quem fica a batalhar na linha da frente, vocês serão insuficientes…

- Ah também já vimos isso - Disse Choris – Para além de nós, a Annabeth, o Marcus, o Luke, o Percy, a Silena, o Andrew, o Malcom… Enfim, a cabana toda do Ares e da senhora, o Jason, a Thalia, o Nico, a Bianca… Acho que faziam mais falta aqui do que nos Arqueiros… E todos os deuses.

- Eu concordo. – Disse ela – O melhor é chamarmos os restantes. Ares, faz-te útil e chama os restantes.

- Desculpa, tu é que és a inútil aqui! – Disse Ares ficando vermelho de raiva, acção imitada por Athena.

- Quietos, os dois. – Gritou Hera imponente – Comportem-se e tratem de fazer o que a Chloris diz. Sem discussão!

- Sim mãe – Disseram os dois deuses em coro, olhando ainda raivosos um para o outro.

- Clarie, Aly, Lil's é a nossa vez – Disse Chloris chamando as amigas – Temos patrulha.

Clarisse, Alyia e Lilia juntaram-se as amigas empunhando as armas.

- Onde é que a minha filha vai? – Disse Zeus – Ali para fora é que não é?

Chloris inspirou fundo.

- Evidentemente que cá para dentro não é de certeza, o que lhe parece que vou fazer? – Ela tentou soar compreensiva mas estava a começar a irritar-se com a protecção excessiva. – Fazer o meu trabalho.

- Lá fora há monstros, não vais a lado nenhum, que mandem outro.

- Eu não vou discutir, porque nem sequer tem discussão. – Disse ela e Zeus sorriu, achando que ela ia ficar, mas Chloris apenas deu meia volta e saiu pela porta.

- Chloris! – Disse ele mas ela nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de ouvir. – Hera, tens que lhe meter juízo na cabeça.

- Não és pai… Então ao trabalho – Ela riu da cara de exasperado do marido, beijou-lhe os lábios docemente. – Ela é perfeita.

A noite caiu rapidamente e ficara demasiado escuro e perigoso para ir para rondas, mas ninguém parecia querer ir dormir, ou nem sequer conseguissem. Os filhos de Hefesto, juntamente com o pai, continuaram a trabalhar em armas e todos reviam os planos de batalha.

Na cantina, já tudo estava organizado e Chloris revia sozinha pela milésia vez os planos de guerra.

- Já chega. – Disse Ares sentando ao lado da irmã – Esse planos da Athena, tem outra função para além de servirem para a guerra. – Ele riu torto quando Chloris o observou – Enlouquecem quem os observa por muito tempo, tem demasiadas setas, demasiadas linhas e demasiadas possibilidades. Eu quase que dei em maluco quando vi os da segunda guerra mundial. É sério!

- Ela riu, pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- É… Melhor parar mesmo – Disse ela guardando os planos – Têm que dar certo.

- E se não derem – Disse Ares imitando um tom imponente – É todo ao molho e fé em Zeus…

- Acho que o provérbio não é bem assim… - Ela disse rindo – Mas faz sentido.

Eles dirigiram-se a mesa central, onde Zeus discutia algo com Poseidon e Hades. Eles pareciam também rever posições e discutir estratégias de batalha.

- Eu já disse que esses planos são para enlouquecer as pessoas… - Disse ele para o pai. – A Athena está a tentar pôr-nos malucos a todos de vez. – Ele disse olhando o pai – Demasiadas cores e demasiadas setes. Um dia vão me dar razãoooooooooo…

Ares praticamente tinha caído se a força de impacto de Afrodite não fosse fraca.

- Areszinhooooooooooooo – Disse ela atirando-se para os braços do namorado… amante… Ares nem sequer percebia bem… - ESTOU LIVREEEEEEE

- Afrodite não podes fazer isso aqui –Disse ele – O Hefesto pode estar por ai.

- É que esteja amor – Disse ela – Livre fofinho. Livres para ficarmos juntos.

Afrodite exibiu a mão esquerda livre de aliança, eles beijaram-se sob o olhar espantado de toda a cabana de Ares, e sob os suspiros felizes das filhas de Afrodite. Chloris sorria ao lado deles, Afrodite parecia bem feliz com a notícia, onde cor-de-rosa irradiavam dela.

- Parece feliz – Disse Lilia ao lado de Clarisse – Vamos ser irmãs Clar…

As duas olharam sérias uma para a outra, mas desataram a rir a bandeiras despregadas.

- Querem ver uma coisa melhor… - Disse Aliya – Olhem para ali.

Aliya virou a cabeça em direcção a uma cena que tomava o palco mais a frente. Luke conversava com Hermes.

- Luke acredita naquilo que te digo, eu nunca de maneira alguma, deixei de acreditar em ti – Disse ele – Mas Zeus, fez passar a lei que nós não podemos ter contacto com os nossos filhos mortais. Ele nunca permitiu excepções. – Ele tentou explicar.

- Mas isso não muda o que vocês fazem, nada do que fazem – Disse ele – Tantos filhos indeterminados, tantos, e porquê? Porque vocês não dão valor a nada. Eu fui determinado, mas quantos filhos estão por determinar!

- Tens toda a razão – Disse ele – Mas eu não quero perder o meu filho, Luke. Acredita no que te digo, nunca te abandonaria, sob circunstância nenhuma. Meu filho, perdoa-me.

Luke olhou nos olhos do pai, tão azuis, tão iguais aos seus. Ele tinha de admitir, queria ter o pai ao seu lado mais que tudo, mas o medo, que ele nunca admitia, assombrava-o.

- Eu peço desculpa – Disse ele – Pelo meu comportamento pai. Nunca quis…

- Eu sei meu filho. – Abraçaram-se longamente sob uma chuva de aplausos que começou na namorada de Luke. Eles separaram-se ligeiramente embaraçados, sorrindo.

- Luke! – A filha de Zeus praticamente lançou-se para os braços do namorado. – Estou tão orgulhosa de ti – Beijou-o apaixonadamente. Zeus continuava a olhar de esguelha, pronto a partir o filho de Hermes em dois, pulveriza-lo e oferecer ao filho, os olhinhos deles, numa caixinha de fósforos, mas nem Hera, Chloris ou Hermes o perdoariam, afinal aquele garoto era neto dele… Mas ele tinha tantos, mais um, menos um, não ia fazer nenhuma diferença.

- Nem te atrevas Zeus. – Disse Hera lendo-lhe os pensamentos. – Eu gosto do rapaz. E ele gosta da nossa filha.

- Já sei… Já sei, não posso manda-lo para o Tártaro, não posso desmembra-lo, não posso amaldiçoa-lo, não posso cega-lo ou retirar-lhe parte importantes da sua anatomia, não posso manda-lo e viver com o Hades ou feri-lo gravemente, não posso faze-lo sentir mal perto de mim, nem disparar o meu raio contra o rabo dele.

- Efectivamente – Disse Hera rindo – Finalmente entendeste.

- Depois de ouvir tantas e tantas vezes estava a tornar-se impossível. – Disse ele tentando parecer carrancudo. Mas ela beijou-o docemente nos lábios, trazendo ao rei dos deuses um enorme e ostentoso sorriso.

- Vêm. – Ela puxou-o pela mão até ao exterior. Afastaram-se os dois até a clareira da floresta.

Ficaram os dois assim, ela abraçava-a pela fina cintura e ela que encostava a cabeça ao peito dele.

- Eu acho que nunca enfrentamos uma crise tão grande Zeus – Disse ela para ele – Isto pode ser o nosso fim.

- Não vai ser! – Ele parecia determinado – Eu não vou deixar!

- Zeus, isso está fora do nosso alcance, até mesmo nós deuses.

- Eu vou lutar, já derrotamos Cronos uma vez, iremos faze-lo de novo! – Parecia determinado – Não deixarei que o nosso domínio cai. Não agora.

Hera virou-se para ele. Os olhos azuis faiscavam, mostravam a determinação que só ele possuía. Ela apenas o beijou, profundamente, porque ela sabia bem, que podia ser a última vez que ela o beijava.


End file.
